More Basics
Talents Each profession offers a set of talents that the player spends points on in order to learn new skills, or increase the ones they have. They are given 2 skill point s per level to place where they wish, provided they meet the minimum attribute score to learn it. A person with an Agility score of 55 can only learn talents in the Agility 55 and below range. A talent is “bought” using a point, but may also have additional points (typically 3) in which to further their acumen in a skill. Each point usually grants a bonus with each point spent, though there are a few single-point talents. Talents are organized into loose trees, and in order to progress further down the tree to more powerful talents, they must also have the prerequisite skills. There must be at least 2 points in that skill prior to gaining the next talent up the chain. A character starts off with 5 points to spend. A player may not put more points into a skill than their level. For example, a level one Arcanist cannot build their Fireball spell to level 4. There is also a “General” pool of skills that can be learned by all classes. Any class may take these, as long as the minimum requirements are met. There is also the possibility of cross-training into some talents in other classes. Money A player starts the game with 1d10 x 100 credits for a range of 100-1000. Credits are the standard currency for most era VII and above worlds. Uncle Ernie’s Outfitters will allow players to change money into local currencies. To keep it simple, 1 credit should = 1 local currency, though the GM may wish to introduce exchange rates. Points, Points, Points! Attribute Points are points spent during character creation in order to modify them more to the players liking. They start with 20 to allocate as they desire. A player gains 2 attribute points each level thereafter to spend on whichever attribute they wish. Talent Points are used to learn or improve the talents specific to each class. A player earns two of those at each level, and begins with 5. Each player begins with a base 20 HP and rolls an average of 3 1d10 rolls each level thereafter. Rolls There are only a few different rolls used in Twilight Paradox. Most of them are based on the ability used plus any skill scores you think may play a role in the outcome…and then a little luck. When a roll is made, no matter the bonus or penalty,' a roll of 1% will always fail and a roll of 100% will always succeed' (there’s always a chance) Basic Roll Check ' ' Table 2: Luck modifier Experience Each encounter or action has the ability to grant what are called ‘Experience Points (XP)’. In order to gain levels, a player must earn enough experience points. Below is a chart for the experience points required to reach each level. XP is zeroed out at each level, so the points shown are the number needed to earn for that level (It is not accumulative). For example, a level 1 character needs to earn 2000 XP to get to level 2, while a level 30 needs to earn 12000 to get to 31. Killing monsters, solving problems and learning new eras will give experience. Killing stronger monsters gives more experience, while striking at weaker ones may yield less experience or even none at all. This is up to the GM discretion. A general rule of thumb is to award 10 XP for each 5 HP above 50. Don’t forget to allow for special abilities a monster may have, and award more or less experience accordingly. Leveling When a character gains a level, they gain an average of 3 1d10 rolls for HPPP1 , 2 Attribute points, and 2 skill points. The player does not need to go back to a trainer, but may stop the game (at GM’s discretion) to adjust their stats and get new skills. PP1How are HP’s calculated